


Christmas at 221b (Mystrade)

by Cathy_Rose_x



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Omega Mycroft Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy_Rose_x/pseuds/Cathy_Rose_x
Summary: Mycroft doesn’t’ like Christmas. Each year his brother and John’s invite him for a Christmas party and every year he feels miserable. This year will be no difference, except for a familiar alpha deciding to brighten up Mycroft’s Christmas.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Christmas at 221b (Mystrade)

The first thing Mycroft notices is the sounds of holiday carols assaulting his ears as he entered into 221b Baker street. Must be one of John’s ideas. He thought. He supposed it had been nice enough of his brother and John to invite him to their Christmas party, but Mycroft would rather have stayed at home, alone.

It wasn't the idea of going out and seeing other people that bothered him, it was the idea of everyone being so happy and joyful.  
He always had this feeling of being an intruder, an imposter. He did not fit here around all these.. happy people. Perhaps a reason for that was that he was the only omega in the room. Everyone else in the room were either alphas or betas. 

Well except for miss Hooper who entered in her bubbly happy omega kind of way while she was greeted by everyone. At least she wasn’t broken like him, he thought.

He had never fully presented, never once had a heat. He wasn't affected by alpha hormones, and the only thing marking him as different than a beta was the sweetness of his omega scent.

Mummy had tried many things. Determined to fix this ‘problem’ of his. She had tried to set him up with alphas, even a few betas but nothing ever worked. He had tried dating but sooner or later the ‘wanting children’ topic would pop up. He couldn't have children and they would leave him to find a better (working) mate.  
Mycroft had decided he would never date again. It would save him the embarrassment of having to admit again and again that he was broken. 

He had grown to despise other omegas and their mates, with their happy families and their lovely kids.  
When he had heard of some new kind of suppressants that could take away an omega’s smell he had instantly taken them. Making him look and feel like a beta. From there on out had his focus been on work, and only work. Becoming an important asset in the government. 

He was taken from his mind by the loud pop of a champagne bottle. Sherlock and John where smiling at each other. They looked so bloody happy together. Sherlock leaned closer to whisper something in John’s ear and the doctor was all smiles and giggles. His high functioning sociopath of a brother was making another man happy. Perhaps miracles do exist? Or at least not for him..

Mycroft grabbed a glass of champagne from the tray John offered him and made his way to a more ‘secluded’ part of the apartment. The kitchen. No one would miss him here. He sat down at the kitchen table and took a large sip of his glass. Why had he agreed on coming again? He gently massaged his temples. Closing his eyes and trying to think of some excuse he could use to leave. Perhaps he…

His thoughts where interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him and the smell of an alpha approaching. “Sorry I saw you come up here and I was worried about you. Are you alright?” The alpha said. Mycroft sighed and stood up, turning around to tell this alpha that he was perfectly fine, that he doesn’t need any help. But the words were caught in his throat at the sight of the handsome alpha in front of him. Detective inspector Gregory Lestrade, the one who saved his brother from his drug habit by giving him cases to solve. 

Mycroft had met him a year ago. The man had not been intimidated by Mycroft’s kidnapping warehouse shenanigans. He had even, to Mycroft’s surprise, offered to report about Sherlock on a weekly basis.  
They had met a couple of times. Charlie’s Coffee being one of their favourite meeting places. Mycroft had quickly learned that during their weekly talks, that they talked more about themselves then Sherlock.  
It had been during one of their coffee meetings after a lot of smiling and giggling that Mycroft had realised that this would never work and that the inspector deserved better than a broken omega. He had avoided the man since and only asked about Sherlock though emails and text. 

Mycroft’s brain was thinking about a lie he could tell the inspector, but the inspector was ahead of him.  
“Quite boring looking at all those happy faces isn’t it Mycroft?” Greg said giving him his most charming smile. The way this man could say his name sent shivers down his spine.  
Mycroft only nodded. Not trusting his voice not to betray him.  
They stayed silent for a bit. Both not knowing what to say.

“Sherlock told me why you rejected me.” Greg finally said.  
Mycroft’s eyes went wide. He stepped back and felt as if the world was collapsing in on itself. He couldn't understand why his brother had done that, it was his secret.

“I don't want your sympathy Gregory!” Mycroft hissed.  
Greg grabbed Mycroft’s hands. “Mycroft! It's alright. I don't care. I … ” Greg tried to explain but  
Mycroft pushed him away. “You don’t understand anything, you hear me! Mycroft yelled.  
He saw the look of hurt flash over Greg’s face.  
He shouldn’t have come, he should have guessed something was going to happen.  
He just couldn't deal with this now. He tried to push Greg away but then the unfamiliar scent hit him like a truck.

He felt weak and overheated. He felt as if his legs stopped working. Greg was right beside him and grabbed Mycroft before he could fall. It was then that the alpha's pupils were blown out, taking the golden alpha colour. Their scents filled the room.

“G- Gregory? What’s happening? ” Mycroft whimpered.  
“Mycroft.” Greg replied his hands shaking with restraint as he pushed Mycroft away slightly. “Your brother suggested that you may need a true mate to start your heat..” He explained slowly, his voice deepening to almost a growl.

“But...we have met a couple of times, Charlie’s Coffee, how would I have not had a heat if we were true mates?” Mycroft asked.

“Perhaps it’s because I’m close to my rut?... I’ve heard stories about…”  
But Mycroft was shaking his head. He tried to think but the world felt as if it was going in slow motion.  
“The champagne” Mycroft said. “Sherlock.. He must have tampered with it..” "But how!? I'm broken, I can't!"  
Greg gave him an apologetic look. “I should probably go...” He didn't want to impose of My if he didn't want him to stay for his first heat. “I don’t know how much longer I will be able to resist you.” Greg said, trying not to breath the sweet smell Mycroft was producing.

“Gregory don't go. Please” Mycroft grabbed his arm weakly. “I’m scared I don't want to go through this alone, I ...”  
Greg left the kitchen. Mycroft felt as if he was about to cry. Was Greg rejecting him? Now when he needed him the most.  
In seconds Greg was back with their coats in his hand. “We need to leave right now! I informed John they are all at mrs. Hudson’s place.” The two of them made it downstairs in no time.

In front of 221b was a motorcycle. “Hold on tight oké!” Greg said. He planted a gentle kiss on Mycroft’s lips making Mycroft nod in agreement. Gregory took his position on the motorcycle.  
And they quickly drove away…

A year later

The first thing Mycroft notices is the sounds of holiday carols assaulting his ears as he entered into 221b Baker street. This time however he was more concerned about someone else…

His eyes fell on his little boy with his soft chocolate brown eyes, Greg’s carrying. Greg shrugs his shoulders. “It will be fine, don’t worry about it Love.’ Greg said kissing Mycroft gently. Mycroft isn’t convinced about the loud music but the kiss did indeed distract him enough to let it rest. For now. 

The past year had been full of surprises for Mycroft. He had been mated on Christmas to the most amazing man. He found out he was pregnant a month after and he and Gregory had decided to move in immediately. Gregory was so wonderful about it all, a wonderful mate and father.  
The man had changed the old guest bedroom into a beautiful nursery. The walls were painted with the most beautiful drawings Mycroft had ever seen.  
He couldn’t been happier.

His thoughts were interrupted by a smiling Dr Watson greeting them. All the attention went to the young child. “Look at him! He looks so much like you Greg!” John said.  
The two of them started catching up when Mycroft’s eyes fell on his brother sitting in his chair on the other side of the room. Minding his own business. They made eye contact and Sherlock just winked at his brother while taking a sip from a glass of champagne. The corners of his mouth curl slightly upwards.

He didn't know if he should thank Sherlock or punch him...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! An early merry Christmas to you!  
> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked the story?  
> My first ever written / published story online. Aaaaahhhh!!  
> First of all please forgive my English. It's not my first language. (I speak Dutch! ;) )  
> I hope I didn't make too many mistakes? I checked with google translate but you know that it's not always correct... I always wanted to write a story on archiveofourown.  
> I have many ideas but I am really scared for my terrible English writing.  
> (All my knowledge comes from Youtube ;p so writing is very difficult)  
> Let’s just hope it was okay ;p and if not… sorryyy  
> Second of all I based this story on another story. It was a different ship.  
> And when I read it my mind kept wondering: How would a Christmas party at 221b be?!  
> I have rewritten the phrases. I changed the story so it would fit the Sherlock universe.  
> Of course Sherlock would poison / experiment on his brother even though it is to help. :p  
> I tried to make it as far away of the original as possible. But I want to put it out there that the idea is not my own. I hope it is oké that here on archiveofourown we share a bit ;)  
> Just contact me if there is a problem. 
> 
> Lots of love! Hugs and kisses!


End file.
